


Scènes lettrées - #8 : J A M E S

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Scènes lettrées [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bromance, Gen, Gen Ship, Mostly Gen, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes, Snippet, Stucky - Freeform, They're still a better love story than Twilight x'), Three-Part Work, “Bucky Barnes” triptych / trilogy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Jeune, prometteur, ami fidèle... Bucky Barnes avait été bien des choses, à cette époque où l'Enfer ne s'était pas encore déchaîné sur lui.





	Scènes lettrées - #8 : J A M E S

**Author's Note:**

> Début du triptyque consacré à Bucky Barnes, alias Winter Soldier... C'est parti pour des montagnes russes de feels ?

**J** eune et prometteur... **À** écouter les différents professeurs qui ne tarissaient pas d'éloges sur lui, Bucky était destiné à un grand avenir, ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas – du moment que Steve restait près de lui.

 **M** eilleur ami fidèle, il n'avait jamais laissé tomber Rogers, même quand des idiots lui rabâchaient qu'il valait mieux que Steve, et qu'il méritait des amis « plus décents » que ce « gringalet ».

 **E** t jamais il n'était parti, jamais il ne s'était moqué, car Steve faisait et ferait toujours partie intégrante de sa vie. **S** i l'on souhaitait un jour raconter la vie de James Buchanan Barnes, on ne pourrait omettre Steve Rogers – et inversement.

**Author's Note:**

> Pas grand chose à ajouter, le prochain volet parlera pour moi...


End file.
